12242090 EOD B-November
1290 KF NH RK and AsM AsM: Remember the last time we were in Switzerland, Ren? RK: I brought my F512 TR just so we could look the part of rich at that event. AsM: Couldn't have asked for a better hacker for the job. KF: Are you sure this is the right direction? RK: It's hard to tell at best where they went from Zürich other than south, given the documents said somewhere in the Alps. NH: A mountain ridge is a big area. RK: Like I need judgement from you. You're the navigator after all. : NH looks inquisitively at RK for a second, then realizing she was referring to Way Beyond NH: I almost forgot. I'm not used to using it for anyone other than myself, even then I don't get lost often in, uh, what did you say our dimension was called, Kari? KF: World Zero. I would say you've never stepped foot in another dimension before, but apparently you followed me to another one. NH: I'd definitely remember something like that. KF: For all I know, given time and space considered, it could be an event in the future here that brought you to a time there in the past and that concept worries me. NH: Could just be a theory. KF: Be careful, Nate. : After a not too long drive to the furthest point south possible, the team of four ventures into the mountain range. Days spent surviving the cold and nature trekking further into the Swiss Alps warrant little progress in locating the elusive Eclipse Research Group's facilities in the vast area. It isn't until around day time of Christmas Eve that KF and AsM use the clues RK and NH manage to compile together to make an almost too obvious discovery KF: That has to be it, by this point we could have wandered right past it. AsM: Hey, no use beating yourself up about it now. Don't you think that makes it easier to find? KF: It's not that we've failed to find anything, it's that this whole time we've been looking for the wrong endpoint. NH: I don't get it. RK: Then, what are ''we looking for? KF: Keep an eye out for artificial environments, illusionary tech. Our end goal might not be in plain sight but below our feet as we walk. AsM: What are the odds we find it right here, or nearby? What's your intel say the relative longitude and latitude say it was again? RK: Well assuming we landed where the deal took place, somewhere within a 78.54 kilometers squared area, about a 5 kilometer radius. NH: Something's not right about the area we're standing in, actually. RK: What do you mean? NH: Well, according to using Way Beyond as a map we should be standing in an open field. According to its GPS, we're standing in this thicket of pine. KF: So this forestry is fake, what else? RK: Best guess is just find something that feels fake. NH: You said this base might be below us? KF: It's the most logical choice, there are plenty of government and military headquarters and forward operating bases scattered underground in almost all developed countries nowadays. Nothing's ever above ground anymore when secrecy is needed. Wouldn't you think so? NH: Bring out something fun from the Doomsday Kit, if it's underground then we'll have to hope no one's at the entrance. AsM: Aki's taken advantage of how sewer systems eventually reach underground bases, both in LA and DC. Seems normal enough to me. : ''From the Doomsday Kit, NH reveals a full sledgehammer with some odd shotgun shell loading device from the rear of the hammer head, along with a spring and firing pin jutting from the rear of the head. He simply begins to wind the hammer hard into the ground in hopes to hear concrete shatter or metal clang KF: I suppose until we hit something we should discuss if we want to run in loud right away or not. AsM: Figure we think of it like a typical strike team. Don't act sneaky but don't give yourself away. Standard military procedure or the like. RK: Are you going to be using that DG-5 right away? KF: I asked myself that on the way here. I figure I just might. : NH is heard continuing to thwack dirt in the background, now even taking off his winter coat being overheated to reveal the simple tank top and elbow pads underneath AsM: What's the deal against Eclipse that you're going this far for, Kari? Clearly it must be more than your typical doomsday scenario for you to be this adamant. RK: For something to scare a dimensional traveler of time and space means it must be worrying. : NH lands one solid blow on an area in a batch of bushes and hits a rock that seems to sound like metal. Upon a harder blow NH finds the active illusionary camo failing, revealing the rock to be a thick metal hatch with a solid dent now in it. The hatch is not so much as rusty in the slightest and even seems to shine in the winter sun. There appears to be no way to open it NH: Hey, I found something! AsM: How do you open it? RK: I'm not seeing any kind of electronic way to open it. Could just be that the unlocking mechanism is on the inside. KF: Only one way to find out. : KF has SDR slide into the hatch itself, as if seeping inside it, and has SDR crumble apart the lock mechanism which does seem to only work from the interior. After breaking the many latch bolts in the hatch, it opens upwards slowly RK: Well? KF: I opened it from the inside, from inside the lock. Not inside the facility. Everyone in, there's only one way to know if this is it. : NH stows away the oddly modified sledgehammer and everyone enters the hatch and KF enters last, closing the hatch behind them. With AsM first, followed by NH and then RK, the area they find themselves in seems to resemble a sewer tunnel system but without the sewage component. The area quickly loses light once KF closes the hatch, having NH using Way Beyond's Dark Vision, RK using the Mark of the Gods' Truesight, and KF using SDR to grant herself Truesight. AsM came prepared with ALANVG (Ambient Light Amplification Night Vision Goggles) RK: Can you at least tell me what we're looking for? I can cross-reference anything that sound similar or familiar to lead us there. KF: Search for anything with references to SDR or myself. RK: Is that what this is about? They're after you? KF: No, worse. NH: It looks like a dead end. KF: They're after what I can do. RK: It's not a dead end, not even cloaking tech. They need some way to get bigger machinery into whatever we're getting ourselves into. : In front of everyone is not a concrete wall after all, but a solid metal wall almost like bunker blast doors. With some motion of RK's right arm using the hand access software the wall separates to either side to reveal a stark difference in setting. From the dirty, cold, and grey stone maze of tunnels they come from leads them to the bluish hue of technology operating on cold bluish-white shiny floors. Bluish bright lights fill the room with overbearing illumination and interior walls all made of glass decorate the upper floors of what seems like a hub entry area being on floor one going up to three floors and down for an unknown number. The blue color on everything and the energy around give an electric feeling upon stepping into the Eclipse Research Group main facility. : There are people scattered about adorned in atypical lab coats. Almost what seems like peacoats with white buttons and trim and the coats made from a diamond blue fabric, all with navy admiral blue slacks for pants. Less in number yet still scattered about are those in full navy admiral blue garb, almost as if they were navy admirals, who seem to be in charge. No one seems to notice the four looking conspicuously out of place at the now open entrance, especially that upon noticing the higher ranks that KF's eyes widen in concern. Blackout KF: My suspicions might be true after all. NH: How long until anyone notices the entry. AsM: Not quick enough to enact the only non-stealth plan Kari's ever had, hmm? : AsM quickly steps forth before even one person can notice the entrance and pulls from his back a Stoner 90X, the recent model of Stoner squad auto machine guns. Fully equipped in his new AI improved reactive armor, he finds himself standing at the center of the hub floor with people now running and screaming. Security forces begin to run around the facility, AsM and KF recognizing it to be Sentinel after all. AsM: Now to wait for the signal. : KF slings an arm forwards to him and SDR emerges from her floating by to AsM, then punching the ground, followed by disappearing in a glitched particle effect. From the impact of the hit an EMP surges through the facility, hopefully buying time while the regrettably hastened plan starts successfully. RK: I've got something, biggest room in the R&D department. Follow me! : By now no backup can be called, so whatever security forces nearby rush to AsM and begin firing without question. Within milliseconds AsM's armor blocks the incoming fire, with the mask assembly finally coupling up from around his neck and fully protecting his head with slits open for his eyes. One round seems to target one of his eyes, which an "eyelid" closes for a moment to block the shot. The polygonal framework of the armor allows it to reflect rounds predictably and allows for easier folded movement as it reacts in time with shot trajectory. He begins to use the Stoner 90X for suppressing fire as RK leads the group to the R&D department downwards. : The group runs with RK's navigation battling what nearby security forces engage them in the way. RK: You're not going to like what I found SDR cross-referenced in, but you probably already knew! : The group now finds themselves in large corridors, solid on either side with junctions periodically suggesting some kind of lattice pattern. The whole time some PA system notifying of alerts and the group's breaching of security. It conveniently notifies the group (although unintentionally perhaps) that communications with outside assistance are offline and when it is expected to return. : Just as security forces seem to surround the group in a large hallway, enclosed on either side, RK reflects the front-incoming fire quickly with her sword at superhuman speeds. Some of the security in front of the group drop their weapons and run, while some reload screaming at those retreating. KF now realizing what RK had done, she watches as RK Windblasts the three remaining security back down the hall and into those retreating. KF: From the sounds of it, I anticipate it to explain itself when we get there! : Four Sentinel units approach from around a right corner in a junction and NH reacts quickly, throwing Way Beyond's line around the corner and sinking it into the wall, ensnaring the four units to the corner. Unable to aim and fire, the units watch as NH unholsters his Vz87 and DC-9. NH fires into the units arms and legs, making them unable to hold weaponry or run after them, then unsinks Way Beyond's rappel line and follows Rk's lead again. : Continuing to follow RK's directions it seems as if the group is handling the situation with their combined efforts. After a few more turns at junctions and fighting off more security the group reaches an elevator shaft. RK: In here, down four more floors. We must be at floor -4 already. : The group enters the elevator, anticipating an immediate fight as they exit. NH: Elevators are suicide. Reminds me of Code Silver Chaos. AsM: Aki told me about that, not lightly of it though. KF: Don't get comfortable yet, we're in the easy part of it just getting there. : The elevator opens with no expecting Sentinel forces outside of it, in fact there are but two waiting at a desk and turn over only to panic and reach for their rifles. AsM: Damn Kari, SDR's EMP must be strong. : KF steps out and SDR makes a motion with her right hand beckoning forth, and the two officers are unwillingly dragged right in SDR's face. She lands a solid blow on the both of them, and the two security seem to be held in place and paralyzed. KF: Where to now? RK: Past this room and to the right is a large hallway with different sectioned off laboratories. It should be the last one straight down the end of the hall. This room is hangar levels of big. KF: Then there's no time to waste! : The group follow RK's directions, finding themselves in the R&D department main floor. The R&D wing seems to have two floors formatted almost like a prison with walkways being the second floor path but to smaller labs for smaller projects. Larger projects are seen through the glass walls and doors of each larger first floor room they pass. Realizing RK's directions said the room at the end of it all dead in front, all notice as the room at the end of the large hall has hangar-like doors that separate to either side and are nearly as tall as the ceiling. '' : ''Quickly rushing to it meandering through the furniture and equipment in the open floor, RK's Time Dampening triggers as she notices security forces prying open the back walls from first floor rooms all around them. Before she can effectively notify the others of the secret doors she notices Sentinel gathering the surround the group all from the second floor as well, deducing the secret doors are in every lab. As the rest of the group catches on to the fact they are surrounded, they all stop as a "higher up" approaches them in the center in front of them now completely surrounded in all directions. Lockdown BluS: Give it up, Kari et al., you are most definitely surrounded now. Even if you have your little Sweet Dreams do anything, we can still gun down all of your friends first. RK: You underestimate us all, especially her! BluS: Oh, please! We have you outnumbered roughly 25 to one! There's about a hundred of us just right here right now, and only four of you! KF: I like those odds. BluS: Now listen, you have no reason to trust me or anyone else here. They will obey my orders but it is my word you will have. Lower your weapons and we shall discuss civilly. : KF reluctantly lowers her Mk23 and looks of confusion and disbelief follow in the rest of the group as they too lower their weapons. BluS: Good, good. May I ask if any of you have any idea what lies beyond that door? That is what you're after, isn't it? : No one says anything, but the group knows only KF can answer that question BluS: Very enigmatic, I see. What did Dr. Peterson call this little field trip he sent you on, Kari? "Operation Black Light", was it? That codename was used for another issue you settled for him, wasn't it? : All the while giving BluS and the other Sentinel troops time to ease up, KF thinks in her head for plans to counteract the group's current predicament. Instead, however, SDR comes up with an idea first. BluS: Sneaking into the White House in Washington DC and stealing something for his interests. And what did that accomplish? Perhaps it came to be the harbinger to the events that Lieutenant Mason and his wife are dealing with now in Washington DC? All together with the contract Nocturn is fulfilling, of course. KF: You may not even realize the gravity of that situation, I will not be affiliated with those that work in Homeland Protection as I am not an American nor wish to be. That's their problem. BluS: Oh but Mrs. Yamada is taking over what Ms. Kimura started early last year, did you know? She's not doing a very good job at replacing her it seems. AsM: It's called a different tactic, I was there both times I would know. What do you know about any of it anyways? BluS: Have you perhaps tried asking yourselves who you can really trust in this scenario? KF: Don't answer a question with another question, that's rude. BluS: Then pardon me, I was getting there settle down. I know so much simply because of two primary reasons. One being that in the general scope of things none of you can live a quiet life being so famous, pretty easy to target someone who's life is well watched and well known. NH: Shame, I don't care. BluS: The second being that someone wished to sell yourselves to your own downfall. RK: Someone betrayed us? BluS: Someone wanted this to be the last stop for all of you. They gladly sold all possible information they could to help us reach that goal. AsM: Do we know someone with that much information? KF: It doesn't matter how much you know about us. : SDR has somehow gone undetected getting inside the end goal lab itself, still being in enough range to exist functionally. Just as KF blinks to see through SDR's eyes she tries hard not to show a reaction being stuck in a lecture by BluS, coming to the realization things are worse that it seems. KF goes back to her own sight and sees a vision of the near future, everyone running around and evacuating as chaos traps everyone deep underground. Not confident of what it means and the knowledge of NH's dilemma in mind she speaks up and confirms to SDR to finish her plan. BluS: Oh just like old cartoons of a century ago say, "knowing is half the battle"! KF: It is, and our personal lives dictate our experience. You'd have to be very perceptive to use it to decipher our plans of attack and true nature! : SDR lets forth her self-devised plan now knowing what the group is up against, turning every last item in the end goal lab into a bomb. KF: And only one prediction should be made by those smart enough to use knowledge on us, and stupid enough not to understand how we operate. That standing down to the likes of you would be a trick all along, for no one should be able to possess the ability of military use dimensional travel! AsM: What are you talking about? KF: For me to use it, I am careful to where and when I disappear to. For the moment I leave is the moment I return, for all you know I could have hopped dimensions as we've spoken to each other. To use such power wantonly is a danger to time and space as we know it, for what if you are one second off on your return? There will be two of you, and a paradox is formed. No one has the ability to accurately travel dimensions on this Earth but me, and I will not stand idly by as the mere thought is treated as a toy for armed lunatics with a raging bloodlust! : Explosions erupt from the lab behind BluS as everyone turns their attention to the loud boom. Alarms sound and the lights dim, instead red alarm lights turn on and the room is bathed in a mixture of darkness and red alert. SDR returns to KF and lays her hands out forth revealing a grid on the ground all see. SDR motions her hands around that move BluS, all the security around him, and all the equipment in the way aside almost like chess pieces; then relinquishing herself of the grid. Stalemate KF: We'll blast our way out! NH: What the hell is on the other side of that door? KF: We'll see what remains. : The group ignore the gunfire and chaos as a bit more of a violent reaction than anticipated even causes some areas of the R&D department to crumble. AsM diverts a lot of the gunfire by taking fire off of the group with his reactive armor, firing back at whoever he can as the rest of the group reaches the console to open the end goal lab door. RK: Damn it, it's too busted to hack open. Can't even find a working circuit. NH: Well, fuck it I guess. : NH brings back out the odd sledgehammer from the Doomsday Kit, and prepares to simply bash the controls in hopes it will work. He places his right hand farther towards the top than last time, revealing that his index finger rests on an open trigger. As NH swings the hammer down a concussive blast of a shotgun shell additionally strikes the console with the hammer head, destroying the entire unit entirely off of its placement. He reaches into the wreckage and manages to hotwire the right circuits and the door begins its opening sequence. RK: You weren't kidding when you said he thinks on the fly. NH: Come on, we need to- : A Sentinel guard turns the corner from inside just as the door fully opens, and out of reaction NH uses the sledgehammer on the security unit, reducing the once standing human being into a mess of sinew and his gear. NH: Shit, this is why I use this thing for utility only. KF: There's no time to stand in awe, let's move! : Before them is a large laboratory, possibly this one being three stories tall. The door they jury-rigged being the only door into this lab, which is void of light. Inside of it seems to be a large satellite dish held vertically by a brace that rounds the circumference of it with magnetic inserts all out the brace on the inside of it. It stands two stories tall and is an even circle all around. This looks the be the key to dimensional travel that Eclipse Research Group wished to steal the idea from SDR's otherworldly powers. AsM: How do we even know if it's been damaged? BluS: It's not. : All are shocked as they see BluS behind them, weakly on his feet as he looks to have been struck by something having fallen on him. As the group looks past him to what they left behind in the R&D main hall is more than just chaos as the entire place seems to be completely falling apart. Crumbling like a seismic wave hit the facility, KF and SDR realize that the near pitch black lab they now stand in may have been in a structurally unsound location, foresight in the Eclipse Reseach Group's architectural management being questionable in its decisions. KF: We may have caused a bit more damage than we may have liked to, we need to destroy this thing and burn their research. BluS: There will be no need to do any of that. RK: And how exactly will you stop us now? BluS: By taking you all with me. : BluS collapses on the floor, having held a small device that seems to be blinking as BluS now lies dead. All hear a loud whirring as they turn back around to see the dimensional travel portal has been activated. KF has SDR reach for and electronically analyze the device. SDR: So, bad news. This goober activated the portal to somewhere Kari and I are familiar with, but bad news is we're not strong enough to handle what's about to come through! KF: Seriously, we're not going to be able to fight whatever realizes they can invade our world! We need to leave! AsM: But, we can't just let it roam our dimension freely! RK: Someone needs to close it, it better be us. Redemption : As everyone argues in a panic, NH stands staring into space in silence. He perks up and looks KF dead in the eyes, and when she meets his gaze she stops and realizes what he's about to say. NH: I'll do it. Alone. KF: Nate, no! NH: You said some event takes me to that "Aether" dimension place, right? Does this lead somewhere in there? KF: It does... NH: Then I'll see to it this place shuts down, and I'm doing it alone. AsM: Are you out of your mind? RK: We don't know what she's talking about, but it doesn't sound good! You can't do this alone! NH: We can't ruin time and space, like Kari said. Isn't that the point of this mission? To maintain the order of time and space? RK: And by doing this you're accepting fate. Maintaining the order of time and space, seeing that events go just as planned. KF: Denying our desires to deny a paradox. : Surges of energy warp and strong winds circulate around the four as the portal emits large amounts of blue and green light, whirring with moving parts and fizzing of magnetic and temporal energy from the blind depths within. Time almost feels like it's frozen as KF stares helplessly back at NH's intense gaze. A gaze asking that she accepts this outcome. KF: Okay. NH: Leave me. : RK and AsM rush towards the door and turn back to see KF still with NH but say nothing, out of respect. KF hands NH the DG-5 and NH looks at the rifle, then back at KF with slight confusion KF: Here, just in case. Don't lose it. NH: Okay. : The two stand there for a moment in silence as if none of the alarms blaring or as if the portal weren't changing the environment of the cold, dark laboratory so greatly. Silence in appreciation for each other, KF begins to cry softly standing there and while NH doesn't show much emotion he too shares the same feeling. Before any further moves can be made to say goodbye, an alarmingly large strange noise comes from the portal. NH wraps KF up in Way Beyond's rappel line and tosses her towards RK and AsM just outside the doors to the lab and lets her go. Before KF can fully get back up NH uses the DG-5 to shoot the console from inside the lab and the large door slams shut on KF. Escape KF: He's gone. AsM: We can't sit here and wait around, this place is falling apart. Get up, Kari! KF: He'll get the job done. No matter how many times he might have let me down in the past, he won't this time. : The Eclipse Research Group main facility falls into rubble around them as KF, RK, and AsM fight their way back up to the hatch they entered from. RK recalls the way back luckily having remembered it exactly. RK: Looks like we have no choice but to use the elevator. : All enter in hopes the whole unit doesn't fail. Just as they reach the floor below their destination, it stops. AsM without hesitation takes the stock end of his Stoner 90X and forces the top hatch on the elevator open. All climb up and AsM forces the elevator doors in front of them open, and just as AsM and KF climb out of the elevator shaft the cable breaks with RK still standing on the elevator. Quickly RK Blinks up to the doors where KF, having seen the immediate future, grabs RK's arm and lifts her up. RK: I can't believe you caught me, how did you even know I'd do that? KF: Let's just keep on moving, we're almost there. No one seems to care about us anymore as opposed to saving themselves. : As the three reach the hub area they find that rubble has blocked their only way out and that the door itself is closed. KF: I've had enough of sacrifices for today! : [KF] runs towards the rubble and summons forth SDR, who fixes the rubble back to where it came from and barrages the closed door with a flurry of hard-hitting punches until it bursts outward and flies off its placement down the dirty concrete tunnels. With that the three relocate the hatch they used to get out and SDR kicks it open. They all climb out and SDR slams the hatch back shut where they all stand before it. Resolution AsM: Is it over? RK: I sure hope so. AsM: We lost a good soldier today. KF: He's not dead. He can't be. AsM: He's still gone, gone to wherever you said he'd be missing. KF: In that dimension I'd find clues of some kind of path he was walking. The next time I return to that dimension I have one place I had yet to look in, in hopes maybe my last lead would be the one. Some place called Aquaria City, always heard of it but I'd never been. Not that that name would mean anything to either of you. : RK gets closer to KF and puts her left hand on KF's right shoulder. KF the whole time not so much as looking at either AsM or RK, but instead only at the closed hatch. RK: You'll find him. You've shown us you can do anything. KF: The whole time I spent in that dimension I was searching for him, but now I know why he's lost. Relative to where I last was in that dimension, Nate was taken into the past. At least I know what he'll be wearing when I find him, since he doesn't typically wear what he was wearing today. : AsM and RK walk back out of the forest area now realizing their navigator is no longer with them. They turn to see KF still at the hatch, on her knees and crying with SDR hugging her. There would be no rest for any of them as upon AsM returning home AY would not only have a worrying request to immediately task him with but also would request for KF as well. : end Chapter Featured Music Blackout Lockdown Stalemate Redemption Escape Resolution Category:Bypassed Files Category:Operation Black Light